Hold My Heart
by StormyNight108
Summary: Partners in the Sigmud Corporation, Neil and Eva had been friends since early childhood. Neil was never confident in expressing his feelings for Eva, but once his long-kept secret takes him down, he's in critical condition and getting worse. Even though rules are against it, Eva and her new partner travel into Neil's memories to give him his last wish, however hard that will be.
1. Shattered Confidence

**Hey there! Stormy here with a brand new story. And the story? To the Moon!**

**I've become so obsessed with it, it's insane. I just HAD to write a fanfic.**

**The chapters will be fairly shorter than my usual stuff, but oh well!**

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

Neil clutched the phone in his hand, staring at the numbers on the keypad. He reached his finger to the phone. "C'mon wuss." He murmered to himself. He drew a breath, and began to dial Eva's number. He was finally going to ask her to dinner. Before he could press call, the phone buzzed to life. He jumped, tripping and landing on the couch in his apartment. He pushed his glasses up his nose and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Neil." Eva's voice made his heart beat in terror. How on earth had she known he was going to call her? She probably didn't. He took a shaky breath.

"Hey Eva." He sat up. "What's up?"

"We've got a new patient. They want us to head over right now." She answered tiredly.

Neil glanced at the sky. It was still bright, but the sun was already beginning to set. He sighed. So much for a dinner date "You think it will be another all-nighter?"

"Probably." Eva sighed through the phone ear-peace.

"I'll bring my coffee." Neil said, turning to stand up.

"Good, you won't have to take coffee from the patient's family again." Eva giggled.

"One time." Neil laughed. "Actually, twice. And I didn't take that much."

"Sure." He could just see Eva rolling her eyes. "And /I'm/ driving this time. We don't want more roadkill."

"Hey, that roadkill saved our butts on that case." He growled, a joking tone behind his words.

"Whatever. I'll be there in ten minutes." Eva hung up the phone.

Neil listened to the silence, and suddenly realized he hated it. He hated that there was no one to talk to, no one to share things with, and he felt lonely.

The lonliness persuaded him to head down the hall of his apartment. He opened the drug cabinet and reached for the painkillers. "Only a few" He promised himself as he slid the pills into his hand. His addiction had been going on for a long time now. But he was careful, making sure to hide the evidence and keeping it in secret. Heck, he used to not admit he was addicted. Now, he knows it. And he wouldnt, couldn't, stop.

He took the pills and put both hands on the bathroom counter, leaning forward. Over and over, he'd stand in this position, staring at the bottle and repeat "You've gotta stop, Neil." to himself.

One time, he had been close to getting discovered. When he and Eva crashed the car and his

painkillers simply rolled into the grass, Eva confronted him. Of course he denied it. What would Eva have thought? What would she have said?

He imagined Eva's pretty eyes, staring at him in frustration. He knew exactly what she would have said. "Neil, you need help." He could see it now.

There was no way she'd ever go to dinner with him if she knew.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and took a deep breath. He exited te bathroom and strolled down the hall. It would be a few more minutes. He slid into his room and put his labcoat on over his shoulders. Would there ever be a time he could talk to Eva without mentioning work?

Of course, he loved his job. He loved it even more ever since he was paired with Eva. She did care about him. She even helped him into the organization by helping him cheat. It wasn't his fault, he was a brainiac going through school. But the questions had been ridiculous.

He had known her since he had only begun to walk. They tried playing soccer when they were both seven. Eva was great, Neil tripped over his own feet. The memories brought a smile to his face as he remembered tripping on the field and bringing Eva down with him. Someone even got a snapshot. Too bad he lost the picture.

He walked out of his room, his hand hovering over the light switch. She was special to him. One day, He'd ask her.


	2. Give Out

**Hey! Yo! Sup! Yeah... so, as I stated before, the chapters will be fairly shortish... which is odd for me because in my usual stories, my chapters exceed 1,000 words. But eh, can't get a lot in! Oh well. I've already written up to chapter four, believe it or not. So these should be coming out fairly quick.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Means a lot :)**

**...Right, so, enjoy! ~Stormy**

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Neil was already on his feet. He slid across the floor, a grin on his face. "Who is it?" He called.

"Me, you moron." Eva's impatient growl made him hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone named Me."

"Would you just hurry up? We need to start asap."

"Fine, fine." Neil swung the door open, standing before Eva Rosalene. He pushed his glasses up and followed her to the car. "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Positive." Eva opened the driver's seat and slid in. Neil slipped into the passenger seat and got comfortable. He slid back, resting his head.

"I hate all nighters." He sighed.

"Maybe we can get it over with before morning." Eva said, starting the car. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and the car began to move.

"Do we know anything?" He asked tiredly, glancing at her.

"All we know is his name is Jack." She pulled onto the main road, keeping her eyes glued in front of her.

"I've always liked the name Jack." Neil commented, a thoughtful gaze following. He twiddled his fingers, glancing at Eva. She looked really pretty today. Her hair just fell perfectly on her shoulders, and her eyes were dazzling. She was beautiful. Neil folded his hands behind his head as casually as he could. "At least afterwards I don't have to pretend I actually slept." He observed, a smile splitting his face.

He turned as Eva did, and they locked eyes. "Got your coffee?" Eva asked.

Neil froze, and he cursed to himself. "Dang it! I knew I was forgetting something." He growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't steal the coffee again." Eva laughed, turning the car.

"But I need it." He pouted, immitating a puppy dog face.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." Eva suggested, putting her hand on his shoulder. He froze under her touch, though it was temporary. She returned it to the wheel without a second thought, and his shoulders loosened. But the shock of her touch spread through his body, and he sighed happily. What could be better than going to his favorite job with his best friend?

The car turned another corner and he leaned with the gravity. He reclined the chair and attempted to get a few minutes of sleep in to prepare himself for the long night.

"You're coffee addiction is going to give you a heart attack one of these days." Eva spoke up, her fingers strumming the wheel.

Neil smiled in response. They turned another corner and he closed his eyes, letting the gentle motion of the car rock him to sleep.

His mind wandered to the painkillers. He couldn't keep it from his best friend forever. If he ever had a chance with Eva, she had to know. But, there would never be a good time, unfortunately.

Suddenly, there was a deep pain in his chest and he put his hand to it. He grimaced, his thoughts floating away in an instant.

"What?" Eva asked.

He stuttered, trying to say it was probably a heartburn, but he couldn't muster the words. He couldn't even breathe.

"Neil?" Eva questioned in worry.

He opened his mouth, suddenly desperate for air. His heart did a flip-flop in his chest, and wouldn't hold still. He had no control. He slipped forward, his head banging the dashboard. Darkness surrounded him, and the last thing he heard was Eva scream.


	3. Tearbrimmed Eyes

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this :) I have big plans for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bed Neil laid on was warm, and he squinted his closed eyes from light that swam through his eyelids. Dang it, why did he leave the light on in his room again...?

It was chilly. He gave a slight shiver. Something rang in his ears, a small beeping. What the heck?

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a ceiling. It was white, and much cleaner than his ceiling. Where the heck was he? A hospital?

He didn't move. He was sore, and tired. He let out a soft groan, and immediately he met Eva's eyes.

"Thank God!" Eva breathed. She bit her lip, staring at him as if to be sure he was actually awake.

He hesitated. "What happened?" He murmered in wonder. He remembered the car ride. Everything swam back into his memory. "Did the coffee give me a heartattack after all?" The side of his mouth cracked a bit, in the slightest smile.

Eva stared at him as if he had gone crazy. "Only you could smile in a situation like this." She said, impatient. She didn't laugh, or show any sign of happiness at the moment. His smile faded. Neil wanted to squirm away from her gaze; they seemed so upset. She seemed to have something on the tip of her tounge to say. Or ask."Neil, are you addicted to painkillers?" She asked.

He wasn't moving, so

there wasn't a need to freeze. None the less, he held his breath. "Why?" He mustered quietly, prepared for her to say something along the lines of 'We found painkillers in your pocket'.

"You had a heartattack because of a painkiller overdose." Eva said seriously, and his thoughts subdued. He tried to lock eyes with her, but without his glasses he was as blind as a bat. Even so, he could tell she was glaring at him. "You're in a really critical state. The doctors weren't even sure you'd wake up."

He wanted to move. He wanted to get up. But he was sore everywhere, right to his sore chest. He groaned, closing his eyes. "Don't you dare lose conciousness again." Eva demanded, stepping closer to the bed.

"Eva..." He murmered. "It hurts."

He could sense her worry in the instant. Her footsteps echoed across the room as she went to get a doctor. He was alone.

Even his breathing was difficult. He felt a small prick in his wrist and noticed the needle. A heart moniter was beside his bed and he slowly listened to it's rythm. It was slow, and unsteady. He forgot to ask Eva if Headquarters filled another team in for them. There was no way they'd make it tonight.

Actually, when he glanced out the windows, it was no longer dark. A bright light flooded the room. He closed his eyes. It hurt to stare at things too long without his glasses on. Where were they? He didn't move his head. It was too painful.

He had slipped into unconciousness again. How did he know? Because when he opened his eyes again, it was darker, and Eva was back in the room. She looked up as he opened his eyes.

"Eva..." He murmered. She stood. "I-"

"Don't talk." Eva said sternly. "You're in a very bad state, but you'll be alright."

"I'm having a hard time believing that." He whispered. He glanced at the clock. "What time is it?"

"Seven. Why?" Eva replied.

"Dang, I'm missing my show." He muttered.

"How can you think of that at a time like this?" She put her hand to her head and grumbled. She then put her hand on his bedside and sighed."You're going to be alright." She promised.

"No, I won't." He managed to turn his head away. Pain flared in his forehead from hitting the dashboard.

"Yes, you will." She stepped closer and reached out her hand.

"No." He reached his arm up and caught her arm. They both froze like this. "I won't." He whispered. "Hand me my glasses."

He let go over arm and put his back to his side. She took a pace back. She then grabbed the glasses from the stand and handed them to him. He slowly put them on, and the world cleared itself. He found Eva's pretty brown eyes watching him with worry. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Listen, Eva." He murmered. "I want... I want to have a last wish. Like all the other patients we'ved helped before."

She shook her head. "Neil, you know the process will damage the brain. It's just like giving up on any chance of you to live." There. She said it. Any chance of him to live. He knew deep down he wouldn't make it. How he was so sure, he would never know. He just knew.

"Please, Eva." He blinked, staring ino her pretty brown eyes.

She bit her lip again. "Don't do that." He raised his hand to her face. She curled her fingers over his hand, a tear escaping her eye.

"What is your wish?" She asked at last.

"To be with you." He murmered, eyes drooping.

And then his eyes shut.


	4. Grasping Silence

**Thank you so much guys :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much a I am! Please note, I'm introducing two characters: David and Sarah. Please note, David's name was origionally Charlie, so if you see the name Charlie, I meant David and probably forgot to change that one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The machine was set up and prepared by the time Eva stepped in Neil's room. From first glance, Neil seemed lifeless, laying on his bed perfectly still. His heart moniter told her different, relaxing her and assuring herself he was still alive.

The doctor turned to Eva as se entered the room. "Are you sure you want to go? We have other teams... a wish concerning you could make your choices to bend your direction..."

Eva shook her head. "I'm going." She said, as if nothing in the world could change her mind.

The doctor lifted her hands in defeat. "Alright. Here's who you'll go with." She waved her hand to a young man with blonde hair. He had amber-orange eyes, and he was short. At the moment, he was looking at pictures on Neil's shelf. "He's new, so show him the ropes."

"Right." Eva stepped toward him. He turned his attention away from the pictures. "I'm Eva Rosalene."

"David Dunsten." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

A blonde flash averted her eyes across the room. She turned her head to a girl about Neil's age, maybe younger, with a ponytail. She was faced away from Eva.

Eva glanced at the doctor. "Who's that?"

"Neil's sister, Sarah." The doctor continued as if it didn't matter. "Now Eva, Remember, the rules of the organization state you can't go into the memories of someone you've affiliated with. So, you're going to have to keep this quiet." She spoke seriously.

"Thank you doctor, I will." She nodded her head. David didn't seem surprised; the doctor probably debriefed him already. She turned and stepped towards Neil's bed, staring at his face. _You idiot. How could you have lied to me this long?_ She thought angrily. She was suddenly filled with anger. Such a secret shouldn't be kept from best friends. _How could you have been such an idiot to not have gotten help?_

"Ready guys?" The doctor slipped the helmet over Neil's head, and Eva could no longer see his face. She looked away.

"Ready." Eva frowned. She slipped her helmet up, ready to put it on. She glanced at Sarah across the room, who had now turned around to watch them. Eva met her eyes for a moment before putting the helmet on and hovering over the switch. "Don't forget your training, David." She murmered before activating her helmet.

She was thrown into the memories. The shock of the wave felt great. It was like jumping into a cold pool. There was a shock, but it would feel amazing once you were in. She felt suspended in mid air for a moment, and a strong breeze blew through her hair.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in Neil's apartment. Did it not work? No, it worked. There was Neil, sitting on his couch, flipping through the channels. He was in a lose T-shirt and jeans. Eva resisted the urge to run over and hug him; this wasn't really him.

David zapped beside her. He glanced at Eva before she nodded. "Neil." David spoke first.

Neil jumped from his couch, flipping around in alarm. "Who's there? I know Karat-" He broke off. He stared at Eva for a long time. "Don't _scare_ me like that, Eva! You freaked the crap out of me!" He walked around the couch, and them traveled his eyes to David. "Who's this? How did you get in anyway?" He asked.

"Neil." Eva's voice made his head turn to her in wonder. A slight alarm went off in his head. Her voice was slightly urgent and forced.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer. A million guesses seemed to have flooded his head, but not one escaped his lips.

She blinked a few times. "David here is from the Organization." She spoke slowly. "We're here to-"

"No, no, no, no." He took a pace back, suddenly realizing. Eva suspected he'd catch on fast. His eyes widened as he backed away. "Don't you dare tell me-"

"You're dying, Neil." Eva didn't hold back. She wrapped herself in her arms, trying to stop herself from crying. /You're stronger than this/. "We're here to grant your last wish."

Neil stared at her for a long time. His eyes bore into hers, and she squirmed slightly.

And then, he began to laugh.

"Neil, this isn't funny." Eva took a step forward, eyes lowering in concern. Had he gone mad?

"Yes it is, you guys are playing a prank on me." He let out a chuckle. "Good one. You had me for a few moments. Rules state you can't enter my memories if you have affiliation with-"

"Neil, only the doc knows. I couldn't let anyone else enter your memories without me." Eva said impatiently.

"Oh yeah? Reset me."

Eva glared at him. "Then I'd have to explain myself over again, moron."

He paused. "Oh, right..."

"Look, believe it or not we're going through your memories. You know the drill. We need a momento to get started."

Neil stared at her. "Alright, if you're that intent, I don't have reason to not believe you. But, what did I wish for?" He asked.

Eva looked at her feet. She hesitated. "You wished to be with me."

Awkwardness made him look away. He lingered in the room for a moment before leaving towards his room. He returned a moment later with a backpack. "Here, I hope this helps. It was my backpack from the academy."

Eva took the momento and nodded to Neil. She wanted to say something, before remembering he wasn't real. He was a mere copy. She prepared the momento, and glanced up at Neil, who was now standing at the window. She opened her mouth. Something? Anything?

Nothing escaped her lips. She activated the momento and departed with Charlie.


	5. Starbound Memories

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and such. **

**This isn't imprtant to the story, but in case you wanted to know, the two scenes we stop at here are clippets from me and my friend's roleplay. We had roleplayed Neil and Eva and she gave me permission to use the two scenes. I just changed it to Eva and David's point of views XD. None of the other scenes will be from she and I, unless we decide to do something else.**

**Just thought you would like to know! **

**We will be exploring Neil's past :3 Excitement time.**

* * *

The sound of crowds filled Eva's ears before she was even in the memory. Noise and music surrounded her and she could already tell where they were going. It was one of Neil's favorite places.

This actually wasn't that long ago. When she appeared in the area, she remembered this specific day. It was the amusement park, of all places. There they were in line for the largest coaster in the park. She glanced at her side to make sure David was here, and he was.

She stepped through the crowds. Literally. Invisible and untouchable, she and David swept towards the two. Neil was going on about how much fun they were going to have on their day off. The Eva memory was looking around as she listened, swaying on her feet. Neil had the backpack over his shoulders that they had used to get there.

Eva stopped and glanced at David, who exchanged her glance. "You're very quiet." She observed.

"Just nervous I guess." The man replied quietly.

"Well, we have a minute. I can learn a little bit about my new partner." To be honest with herself, she didn't want another partner. But might as well chat and learn some stuff.

"Yeah." He replied softly. "I had just graduated from the academy."

"So I'm guessing you're about twenty four?"

"Twenty five." He corrected her. She took a moment to study him. His blonde hair seemed to have no direction on his head. It just ruffled to the sides. But he could pull it off. He had light green eyes, and pale skin.

"Well David, nice to be working with you." She forced herself to say professionally.

"This is going to be hard for you, isn't it?" He suddenly asked.

She was caught off guard for that kind of question. Instead of answering, her eyes wondered to Neil and Eva standing in line. The Eva memory was looking uncomfortable. "You okay?" Neil asked. Eva had to smile. He always asked that, everytime they went somewhere that was crowded. He did care about her. Why wouldn't he? They'd been best friends since they were like, eight. Eva memory replied with: "I'm fine."

"Well, I dunno." Eva shrugged softly. "I just have to do this for him."

"Isn't it hard, though? You're going into his memories to change it to where you end up with him. That doesn't bother you that he'll die without some of the memories he had of you two? Or that he'll die with lies?" David pointed out, crossing his arms. "How did he die anyway?"

She looked away. "That's not important."

"It might be. How could he have died at such a younger age? Heart attack without any provoking is unlikely."

"Dang it, Are you going to be smart with me this whole time? I'm not putting up with it." She snapped, eyes shooting daggars. He frowned, defeated. She then realized she was being stupid, defending Neil with such an important aspect. "He was a painkiller addict. There's no other reason for us to stay here. Lets just find a momento and get a move on."

David fell silent as they got closer, eyes slightly wider at the information. Eva pulled out the Memory Catcher as she began to collect the items that would function the momento. "Try to find the momento." Eva said as she scanned around.

"I already did. It's Neil's glasses." David answered over the crowds.

"Neil's glasses?" Eva turned around. Sure enough, that was the momento. Right on his face. Momentos usually weren't touching anyone.

"Yup." David answered, motioning his hand to the bubble around his glasses. Eva shrugged and loaded the Memory Catcher to the bubble and let the memories sink into it. She prepared it, awkwardly standing in Neil's face, and then snapped it open.

Within seconds, they were plunged into another memory. They jerked, suddenly in a fast motion. "Whoah!" David involuntarily yelled.

Once the jerk passed, Eva studied where they were. The back seat of a car. She looked to the Neil and Eva in the front seat. Neil was driving. She looked out the window and suddenly froze in terror. "David."

"Yeah?"

Neil tried to reach his hand to turn on the radio. The Eva memory slapped his hand and gave him a glare. "Eyes on the road." She ordered. Neil merely laughed.

"Hold onto something." Eva hissed.

"Why?" David asked, but grabbing the handle above the door as he had sensed her urgency.

Before she could answer, the car jerked and Neil and Eva screamed. A car cut in front of their car, causing them to swerve. "NEIL!" The Eva memory screamed. The car drove off the road and did one flip before landing straight up at the bottom of the ditch. There was a thud, a crack, and a few groans. Eva shivered. She would have perferred not to live through that again. Shooken up, the two sat in silence for a few moments. David breathed out the breath he had been holding.

"What... the crap... Neil!" The Eva memory said, eyes wide and one hand clutching her wrist.

Neil raised his hands in defense. "The stupid car swerved in front of me, it's not my fault!"

"You need to watch the road!" Eva snapped, trembling from shock.

"I was!" Neil removed his glasses and sighed. A long crack split the lenses. "Great. Now I need new glasses." He grumbled.

Eva glanced at David. He let out a shaky breath and sat up. "Wow." He murmered, watching the two doctors fight back and forth.

"Yup." Eva whispered, though there was no need to. "This was about four or five months ago. He wrecked the car again much later on one of our assignments. That wasn't as serious though." She said, while Eva and Neil fought. They were both nervously shaking.

"We could have died!" Eva snapped.

"But we didn't!" Neil yelled. He opened the car door, one hand on his head where it hit the window. He winced, shaking. "I'm calling 9-1-1."

Eva watched him move to the side of the car where the Eva memory couldn't see him. But the real Eva could see him perfectly. With a trembling hand, he reached into the pocket of his laboat and pulled out a bottle of painkillers.

Eva's eyes widened. David leaned over to watch as Neil took them. He lingered for a moment, letting the painkillers calm him. And then he pulled out his cellphone as if he did nothing.

"God..." Eva whispered under her breath.

"He kept it from you? When did you find out?" David asked.

"Yesterday." Eva had enough. She pulled out her Memory Catcher. "Lets just get out of here."

"What happened after this?" David asked curiously.

"Well, he had to go a day without glasses. He's as blind as a bat without them." She remembered his exact words. She even grew a small, involuntary smile as she remembered. "He kept running into things. It was pretty funny, actually. But he didn't care, he was never one to be laughed at. He laughed with everyone. He never got hurt by anyones words." She held onto the tenuous thought, as if the slightest movement would break it and she would forget the memorable times.

"You guys must have been close." David observed.

Eva sighed. "Not close enough."


	6. Beautifuly Simple

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the long delay! I was halfway done with this chapter when I lost it. But hey, rewritten and ready to move on! Yes, I'm sorry I screwed up David's eye color. They're green. And yes, it's spelled memento. Learn something new every day huh? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

At first, when the two doctors entered the next memory, it was dead silent. When they observed their surroundings, they found the atmosphere of a collage classroom. All students had their heads bent over an exam, quietly focused. Eva scanned the rows until her eyes landed on the table she used to share with Neil. She lead David over to the table.

"Psst." Neil whispered. "Number 27?"

"B. That's the fifth one I've helped you with. Didn't you study?" Eva snapped impatiently in a hushed voice.

"Are you crazy? Of course I did!" Neil retorted.

Eva opened her mouth to reply, but the teacher was wandering towards their table, and she quickly turned back to work.

David let out a soft giggle. "Wow." He mumbled.

"Shut up." Eva hissed. "He made a great doctor even though he had trouble with the exam."

David fell silent and watched as Eva searched for the memento. He went ahead and walked along the isles, searching for the memories to pop the memento. He then paused, realizing Eva was watching Neil. "Earth to Eva." David murmered.

"Quiet!" Eva snapped. "I'm thinking. Don't painkillers affect memory?"

David's heart sank. "I-I think they do."

Eva sighed. "Let's just hope it doesn't effect any of the memories we need access into."

David blinked in reply, already holding a filled Memory Catcher. "Did you find the memento yet?"

Eva sighed. "No. But we need something that'll give us a big enough leap."

They searched the classroom, intent on finding the memento. "This is weird." Eva mumbled.

The child-like man laughed. "What? Never had a time when you couldn't find the memento?"

"Well, I have." Eva mumbled. She was losing patience with this guy. "But I've been in this classroom countless times. Everything I know of in here isn't working."

David skipped towards Neil and Eva's desk. "I'll find it first~!" He sang, a sparkle in his eye.

Eva's fingers clenched in a fist out of frustration. "I'm not working with a four year old, Dunsten." She said impatiently.

David ignored her remark and scanned the things Neil had. He reached down for his backpack and began to rummage through it. A zap errupted, and a bubble encased the bottle of painkillers hidden at the bottom. "Found it! I win!" He grinned.

Eva stepped over to look. "Alright so hurry up and load the memories! There is a man's life on the line!" She shoved him lightly.

"Alright alright!" David held his free hand up. "Don't be so pushy." He loaded the memories in, and cracked the bubble with a smile. They were plunged into the next memory. It was the collage, on campus.

Neil was stretched out on a bench, doing work in a notebook sitting in his lap. He adjusted his glasses, reading the question and scribbling down an answer. Focused on his work, he bit the end of his pencil.

"How anticlimatic."

"Hush!" Eva growled.

The Eva memory soon appeared, stepping out of a building across the street and heading in Neil's direction. Neil lifted his head and gasped, fumbling to hide the bottle of painkillers that had slipped out of his jacket. He slipped it into his pocket and pretended like he was puting something unimportant away. He then looked up, pretending to just notice Eva. "Oh hey!"

"Hey! What are you working on?"

"Core class assignments." He grumbled. "How about you?"

"Dunno." Eva sat down on the bench. "I've got some freetime."

"Well, go spend it somewhere else." Neil smiled. "I'd hate to ruin your freetime with work."

"No it's fine, I want to help." Eva smiled.

"No you don't." Neil tipped his head, looking over his glasses.

Eva hesitated, then laughed. "Alright, no I don't. If you insist, I'll go elsewhere." She stood up. "If you decide to take a break, you should join me at the north side."

"Will do." He saluted.

Eva and David watched the Eva memory walk away. David surprisingly had no comment. Eva slipped out her memory catcher. "We're starting to get better leaps. We should be at high school soon."

"Oh goody." David mumbled.


	7. Hope

**I know, I know, I've been really delayed with the chapters. I would say I've been busy, but that's a lie. I seriously had a writers block for this blasted thing for a while, until I finally picked it back up today with fresh ideas. Neil's story will get more and more interesting the farther we go, don't worry. Enjoy!**

Eva had been correct. When the two doctors found the memento and continued on, they were thrown into high school. They stood in a long empty hallway, walled with lockers and posters. David let out a long, obnoxious sigh.

"What?" Eva turned to him.

"Bad high school memories." David shuddered.

Eva shook her head. Instead of snapping back, she just glanced down the hallways. "Me too." She murmered. "But I've been back to school on countless cases. Doesn't bother me anymore." She took a few steps forward, her footsteps echoing. Usually, she could deal with her memories and block them out. The only problem was, she was now standing in her own high school.

The bell rang over their heads, and doors flew open. Students began to pile out, excitedly running down the halls. It must be the end of the day. They ran right through Eva and David.

After a few minutes, the hallways began to clear out. That was when Neil and Eva peeked out of their classroom. They both sighed in relif at the lack of people and slipped into the hallway.

"So what are you doing today?" Eva asked Neil with a smile.

"I don't know." Neil shrugged. He looked much younger here compared to the real life time. Even so, he still walked unconfidently. He put his hands in his jeans. "What about you? Don't you have another date with that Trucker kid?"

"It's Tucker. And no, we broke up." Eva answered, facing forward.

Neil's eyes lit up, and he turned to look at Eva. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Eva brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Eva and David followed them down the halls. "Tucker?" David asked.

"Just a high school boyfriend." Eva murmered, eyes half hidden by her eyelids. She scanned the hallways, the nostalgic feeling overwhelming her. She never thought she'd step foot through here again.

"Neil seemed pretty happy. Did you ever know he had a crush on you?" David crossed his arms.

"Of course I did." Eva's eyes fluttered and she looked at the ground.

"Why, then...?" David asked gently, his playful tone gone as he searched the other doctor.

"I...I don't know..." Eva sighed. "He was my best friend growing up. I was too afraid of us breaking up and losing our friendship I guess." She then turned away. "But that was a risk I should have taken. And now it's too late."

David shared a sympathizing murmer. He watched the two high schoolers enter the lunchroom and dissapear from their sight. He scratched his head. "We seem to be swimming through his memories quickly. I thought it took longer..."

"It usually does. But I know most of his memories. I just want to figure out why he was so afraid of asking." She lifted her hand and rested the memory catcher on her shoulder, pointing at the roof like a handgun.

"Maybe because he was afraid of your reaction about the painkillers."

Eva stopped walking. Her eyes widened, and David turned his head. She opened her mouth. "What?" David asked curiously.

"That's it..." Eva whispered. She raised her head to meet David's eyes. "That's it! We need to go back and find when he started taking the painkillers. Once that's out of the way, he wouldn't have anything to hide!"

David's smile grew. "Perfect. But how far back do you think we'll have to go?"

Eva glanced at the lunchroom doors and let out a sigh, letting her excited smile fade. "I have no idea. But let's focus on the memories one at a time and piece this all together."

David nodded, turning and entering the lunchroom with Eva following behind. Neil and Eva sat at a lunch table with two other teenagers, all into a joyful conversation.

A girl with short crimson hair gave a smile and kicked her feet. "So Eva, I heard you and Tucker are no more. Thoughts?" She took her spoon and held it to Eva's mouth.

Eva let out a chuckle, pushing the spoon away. "No comment."

The girl took the spoon back and held it to her own mouth. "Are they rumors or are they truth?" She spoke as if she was hosting a game show. She didn't break a chuckle as she put the spoon in front of Eva again.

"They're definitely true, Maddy." Eva pushed the spoon back again.

A boy with thick, dirty blonde hair sat next to Neil. He raised his eyebrows, looking at Neil, who flashed a death glare in return. The blonde-haired boy merely shrugged and glanced at the two girls.

"Got your eyes on anyone else, Eva?" He put his head on his palms and batted his eyelashes, motioning with his eyes to Neil.

Eva didn't catch it. "Not really." She replied. "Why? Asking me out, Bryan?"

Defeated, Bryan raised his head and laughed. "No. But I know someone who-" he grunted as Neil elbowed him in the ribs. He shut his mouth.

Eva dismissed it with a nervous laugh as the other three joined. Eva and David exchanged a glance before stepping forward to gather memories. It didn't take long at all, for high school is full of memories.


	8. A Dance under Starlight

"Don't worry, just go! I'll cover for you." Sarah pushed him through the door.

"I'm not even sure I want to go..." Neil stuck his shoes against the carpet to keep his sister from pushing him. She only pushed harder.

"Sure you do!" Sarah snapped.

"I really don't want to show up to see Eva and Mike together." Neil shook his head. The black tie suit was unfitting compared to the scrawny teenager under it.

David turned his head to look at Eva, but she didn't return the look. She was too busy watching Neil and his sister. The twelve year old girl was pushing his seventeen year old brother through the living room.

"Neil, don't worry about it!" She pushed him harder. "Just take a second when Eva isn't looking, walk up to this Mike guy, and punch the shi-"

"Sarah!" Neil turned around.

"What?"

Neil moved away from his little sister, straightening his tux jacket. "You're twelve, little miss."

"Well you're seventeen and you're afraid of going to prom!"

"I don't see how that has to do with you cussing."

"Well you cuss all the time!"

"But I'm older."

"Doesn't matter!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"And this is why I'm an only child." Eva muttered with a half smile.

"This little girl is the girl we met in his room?" David laughed. "Vicious little thing!"

"Cuss one more time and I'll tell our parents." Neil said.

"If you tell them that, I'll tell them you're sneaking out to go to prom." Sarah put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Neil narrowed his eyes. "Touché." He grinned. "Alright fine. But watch your mouth. At least until you're sixteen."

"Alright, alright." She grinned, her pigtails bouncing as she jumped. "Now go before dad gets home! If they notice you're gone, I'll tell them you went to the store or something."

Neil smiled as he opened the front door. "Thanks sis." He muttered.

"Just go, bro!" She shoved him out the door and closed it with a smile.

Eva put her hand on her chin. "Why would he hide going to prom?" She asked herself. The memory suddenly jerked, throwing them somewhere else.

"What's happening?" David asked suddenly, but as soon as the jerk started, it halted. They were now in front of the school.

Eva seemed calm. "If a memory has to bridge itself to another location, it will take us there." She motioned with her hands. Scanning the area, she heard a faint thumping. No, not thumping, more like a base. Music. "I think we're at the prom."

"Oh cool! I never went to my prom, this should be fun!" David grinned.

"Calm, rookie. We're here on buisness remember?"

"Duh." David rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms. "You've already been to this prom, do you remember what happened?"

Eva frowned for a moment. She then gave a soft smile. "Yes, I remember every minute of it." Her voice sounded sweet, slightly regretful, with a dreamer sort of look. With that, she walked ahead. David followed close behind as they stepped on the curb in front of the gym. The music grew louder with every step. Lights flashed from the windows of the gym, and Eva paused in front of it.

A car turned the curb in front of the gym, then parked nearby. Out stepped Neil, tux, glasses, and all, with hesitant movements. He closed his car door and slowly made his way to the gym.

Eva and David stepped aside as Neil walked forward, hands in his tux pockets. He then reached up and took off his glasses, twirling the ear piece in his hand as if debating whether to wear them or not. Finally deciding it was best to go in with sight, he slipped his glasses back on and entered the gym.

"C'mon." Eva nudged David. "How about I take this one, and you enjoy a small snippit of prom."

David grew a wide smile. "Okay! Thanks Eva!" He then rushed forward, into the gym and dissapearing from Eva's sight.

She waited a few more seconds before entering. When she did, she was overwhelmed with crowds. At least no one could see her. She strolled forward, knowing exactly where Neil was heading.

There, in the corner of the gym, the Eva memory stood facing away from the crowd. She had a dark blue dress with one strap. The dress reached her knees in a wavy flow. Eva stepped closer, sadly remembering this moment. She had been crying, taking a moment to step away from the dance to gather herself.

"Eva?" Neil stepped towards the memory. The Eva memory flipped around, eyes red and cheeks stained.

"Neil! I thought you weren't coming!" Her voice was thick and broken, and she didn't even attempt to hide it.

"Eva, why are you crying?" He stepped closer, a concerned look on his face. "Where's Mike?"

The memory looked at the ground. "Over there dancing with that... that..." Her voice trembled angrily. Neil turned his head, spotting Mike dancing with a girl named Carmen. Neil frowned.

"I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

Eva sniffled. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"No guy should treat you that way." He replied coldly. Eva seemed startled by his voice, which she had always heard playful and joyful without a care in the world. But his smile suddenly returned, soft and sweet. He held out his hand. "Want to dance?"

Eva gave a soft smile. It brightened her sad face, making Neil seem more relaxed. "Sure." She grinned. She took his hand, and he lead her to the dance floor. Eva smiled, following the memories.

As soon as the two faced each other and took a few steps, the slow song ended. The two stared at each other for a moment, then broke out laughing. "Just our luck, huh?" Neil chuckled.

"Of course it would happen to us." Eva grinned. A faster paced song came on. "I'm going to get something to drink." She turned away, but paused. Eva turned her head back to him. "Thanks, Neil. You always know how to cheer me up." She sniffled with a smile. "You're a great friend."

With that, she walked away. Neil folded his hands in front of him and gave a soft smile. It wasn't exactly the cinderella moment he wished he could give her, but at least he made her happy.

Eva had to smile. This was probably one of her own most cherished memories. She stepped towards Neil, even though he could not see or hear her. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm sorry I was so caught up in finding my prince in shining armor to realize you were the one."

Having no indication of hearing her, Eva stepped away from him. She looked down. Her memory catcher was already full, but it was no surprise to her.

She froze the prom to find her new partner. The dancers paused in place, and the music came to a hault. Only one guy continued dancing, only to pause and realize he was the only one now "David." She called with a smile. "Time to move on."


	9. The Breakdown

Neither doctor was aware that after this encounter, the memories would just get worse. In fact, the memories they so recently stood in where the highlights of Mr. Neil Watt's life. But neither were suspecting this, so it was a shock to find them where they were now. They were teleported into one of the men's bathrooms of the school that Neil and Eva attended. They turned their gazes to the teen to find Neil taking a few more painkillers in front of the mirror. The bathroom was empty and quiet, with no noise but Neil's breathing.

Neil had no glasses on. His right eye was swollen and black, and he studied it in the mirror after swallowing his painkillers. He lifted a finger to gingerly touch it, and winced on contact. He withdrew his finger, gritting his teeth.

"How'd he get that?" David asked curiously, turning his gaze to the woman.

"I don't really remember..." Eva admitted, giving a small shrug. "But this was a while ago. Middle School years, I would say." Eva observed. Neil straightened up, put his painkillers away, and swung his backpack onto his right shoulder. He then stumbled blindly towards the restroom door under the eyes of both doctors. He pushed the door open, looking left and right with attempt to look where he was going.

Eva and David followed him into the hallway. He looked side to side as he walked, which didn't offer any help without his glasses, and started weaving unsuccessfully through the crowd with his head down. He didn't seem intent on showing off his shiner. _Where _did _he get that from?_

As suddenly as he exited the bathroom, Neil collided with the teenage Eva, and both collapsed to the floor. People walked around them as they collected themselves, but Neil's first reaction was to cover his eye to hide it from Eva. Books and papers floated around them, lost in a mess. Eva didn't seem aware that she had collided with her best friend until she reached for one of her papers. She widened her eyes at his sight before putting the paper away. "Neil! Oh, I'm sorry!" She said quickly, turning to get up.

Neil hid his face by turning away. "It's fine, don't sweat."

Eva offered him a hand, but he didn't take it. He got up on his own and picked up his bag. Eva watched him curiously, but he turned to look down the hall in an effort to hide his face. Shame was written all over him, though the two doctors overseeing his memory couldn't really find what the problem was. "I'm in a hurry, sorry Eva." Was his excuse. He tightened the strap on his shoulder and turned to walk away, dismissing his friend.

Eva grabbed his shoulder, obviously detecting something about him. Suspicion made her stop him. "School doesn't start for another ten minutes." Was her own excuse for stopping him. He continued to keep his face away from her.

"I- I know, but I need to, uh, meet someone." Neil said quickly, still facing away from Eva.

"Who? A girl? Did you find yourself a girl?" Eva coyed, grinning. Her suspicion was pushed down to make a joke, but Neil didn't seem in the mood at all for jokes. He wouldn't even look at his friend.

"No! I'm just in a hurry-"

Eva turned him around forcefully, watching as he swiftly put his hand over his eye. She took her hand off of his shoulder and studied him with curiosity. "Why are you hiding your eye?" Eva reached forward and tore his arm away, revealing the black eye. "Oh my-" She gasped.

"Eva..."

"How did you get that black eye?" She pestered, clutching his shoulder to keep him from walking away. He resisted, but not enough to free himself. Part of him didn't really want to leave, but then again, Eva never knew if she was good at telling people's thoughts or not.

"I just fell, that's all." He excused himself, backing away.

Eva stared at him. "Fell on what?"

"I um... tripped down some stairs and hit the handrail." Neil explained with hesitation.

"Oh." Eva said. "Ouch. Well, don't be embarassed, Neil." She laughed, giving him a friendly shoulder-punch. At the motion, he flinched and took a pace back, leaving Eva staring in a confused manner. "What?" She asked.

"I hit that shoulder against the wall when I fell." He answered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Eva frowned. She smiled and leaned down to lock eyes with him. "Don't worry about it. I hope it heals up." She gave him a light pat on the other shoulder. Neil returned her encouraging smile, adjusting the bag on his shoulder and turning to leave.

"Thanks Eva." He smiled, turning to walk away.

"Why on earth was that important at all?" Was the first thing David said when Eva turned to gather mementos. He paced for a minute, his hands crossed on his chest as he tried to concentrate, which was obviously a challenge for the young man. Eva raised her eyes to him, but said nothing as she gathered the mementos, which was seemingly easy.

"We won't have all the answers until we're all the way through his memories." Eva finally replied as she filled up the Memory Catcher.

"Well, we need to hurry up. Mr. Watts doesn't have a lot of time." Eva visibly winced at his words. David frowned, but said nothing to take it back. Because it was true. They didn't have a lot of time to dwell in his memories. Even Eva had to admit, they needed to go ahead and hurry up.

"We're set to go." Eva answered after a few moments of silence filled by the crowds of teenagers. She activated it, and off they went.

It took them a moment to process their location. But they were in a dark room painted with blue walls, and Neil and his sister sat at his desk. "Hold still." Sarah ordered, reaching her ten-year-old hand up and pressing a small object against Neil's eye.

He hissed in pain and pushed it away. He rubbed his eye, looking down at his little sister. "Since when did I need your help?" He asked.

"I know what I'm doing." She narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "Now move your hand. I can't make your black eye better overnight, but I can make it better than it is."

Eva was surprised at the ten-year-old's knowledge of what she was doing. She and David watched Neil's stubborn sister pry his hand from his face. It was then that Eva gasped. It was his black-eye from the last memory, but fresh and blood-shot. "You need to be more careful, you know." Sarah said.

"Like you're any better." Neil winced as she pressed it against his eye again.

"C'mon, I'm always more careful. You went ahead and got yourself seen with her."

_Seen with her? _Eva cocked her head, narrowing her eyes. Neil didn't know a lot of girls, but even if he did, Eva couldn't help but feel a small sense that they were talking about her. Did bullies decide to beat Neil up for being seen with her? Why would they do that? It was ridiculous.

What was more ridiculous was, why didn't he tell her about it?

She turned to David, who seemed to be lost in thought. She turned back when Sarah spoke again. "You know them, Neil. Stupid but, you gotta listen to them." She spoke softly, as if she were a nurse. She dabbed his eye while he continued to grasp the edges of his chair and wince in pain. "Or make it seem like you are. Or you'll just get yourself hurt worse. You're lucky this time."

"I know." He lowered his head.

"Remember the first time? When I wasn't there to help?"

"I know." He repeated, looking down in thought.

"First time?" Eva asked aloud. But of course, the memories wouldn't answer her question. In fact, before she reacted, the floor beneath her feet seemed to shake with a small tremor. She checked her monitor on the Memory Catcher, finding the pulse to be weakening. "Oh no..."

"You don't think...? David turned his head, eyes wide.

"He's in critical condition." Eva confirmed it, closing her eyes with a frustrated huff. There was a moment of hesitation (They really couldn't do anything from their end anyway) while Eva stared at the two siblings by the table. "I need to know what they're talking about." She suddenly blurted out.

As if David could read her mind, he reached out a hand. "Wait, Eva, that's not a good-"

She activated her sight, causing both Sarah and Neil to flip around with wide eyes. Their eyes locked with hers, and she stepped forward. Eva froze, suddenly realizing she had no idea what she was going to do, or how this was going to help in any way. She just knew that if Neil was going to give out, she had to know what Sarah was talking about. Suddenly, it seemed like the most important thing. Something about it just seemed so... so necessary to know.

"Tell me what you mean by 'first time.'" She blurted out, stepping forward and putting a hand on Sarah's chair. The ten-year-old screamed, backing away.

Neil grabbed Eva's shoulder and forced her back, away from his sister. "Get back!" He yelled aloud. "Who are you?"

"Tell me what you mean!" Eva's voice grew.

"Eva, come on, this isn't-"

"Shut up, David!" She yelled, turning her head. Neil's gaze followed, and returned to the woman he held on to.

"Who are you? Who are you talking to?" Neil's voice grew into a panic, and his fingers clenched her shoulder. "How did you get in here?" He pushed her backwards, prying her away from his sister who continued to scream her head off.

"Tell me who hurt you!" She cried out, closing her eyes and losing herself in a fit of rage. "Tell me who did this to you! Tell me! I need to know!" Her voice grew desperate, and tears began to form in her eyes. She grabbed his arms and shook the younger Neil, trying to get him to speak to no avail. He only attempted to pry himself away from her, looking upon her as if she were a madwoman. "Neil! Neil, speak to me! Please! Stop keeping secrets from me!" She screamed out, desperate tears escaping her eyes.

"What's going on up there?" Came a gruff voice, slurred and frustrated.

"Oh no!" Sarah covered her mouth.

"How do you know my name?" Neil asked, backing away.

"Neil! You can't die! You can't!" She screamed, feeling the floor continue to tremor under her. The world began to spin, and she began to cry out with anger and terror. David finally reacted, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her away from the younger Neil and deactivating her sight. With a quick motion, he reset the memory, pushing everything away and out the window. The two frantic siblings were replaced with two calmer ones, while the little girl aided her big brother with his black eye. Eva's eyes remained closed, and she shook under David's strong hold. She let out a sob, her shoulders shaking. Her whole body felt weak, broken, and she fell to the floor on her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and David did his best to stay on his feet from the tremors. It was hard, and he wondered if Neil was about to die. If so, they should probably get the heck out of there.

But after half a minute of silence filled by Eva's sobbing, the tremors began to lessen, leaving Neil's heart monitor to grow steady again. David finally released his strong hold on Eva, watching her slouch over in her broken form. Her nervous breakdown had really freaked the young man out. No wonder people associated to the patient wasn't allowed.

Another minute of silence passed. Eva's sobbing had turned to silent crying, and finally, she whipped the last of her tears away and raised her gaze to David with a sniffle. She took a deep breath and blinked, growing calmer. "Are you okay?" David finally asked, offering the woman a hand. She bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. She took his hand and raised herself by his aid. "Good." He answered calmly, though he was completely terrified of what had just occurred. "Let's not have any more of that, okay?" He asked softly, the horror clear in his eyes. Eva nodded in agreement, though her heart still felt like it was a million pieces. This memory was over with. There would be no more here. It was time to move on.


	10. Revelation

By the time the next jump had initiated, Eva was looking away from David. Strands of her jet-black hair fell over the side of her face, and she shut her eyes. She prayed he wouldn't say anything to her. She prayed he would keep his mouth shut and move on. The grass blades around her feet were beginning to make her ankles itch, and when she raised her gaze, she found herself in a stereotypical backyard.

She had already been asked if she was alright. Hopefully that was enough. But unfortunately for her, David made his way around to her side and caught her eye. She looked away, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I don't want to hear it."

"Eva," The doctor said cautiously. "That was… totally unexpected. And scary."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't happen often." She replied back, a tone of rudeness edging her voice.

"I don't care if it doesn't happen often." He put a hand on her shoulder and forced her around to face him. He seemed a little taken back at her glazed, watery eyes, but his facial expression told her that he got over it. She kept her eyes locked on his. "That was way out of line."

Eva couldn't stop her sniffle. She felt herself break a little, but kept her calm demeanor. "I won't do it again."

"Having a panic attack like that can't be helped. The rules are made for a reason; to stop things like _this _from happening." David said with as much authority as he could muster.

Eva broke away from his arm, a defensive look on her face. "I need to be here. There's no question about it." She replied stubbornly.

"No, you don't need to be here." David retorted.

Eva had opened her mouth to reply, but it was then that an 11-year-old Neil escaped the glass doors of his house and ran out into the yard with a soccer-ball in his hands. "Come on Sarah!" He called behind him, and his little sitter tromped out after him. They moved to an open corner of the yard, oblivious to the conversation nearly feet away, and began to kick the soccer-ball to each other.

A few moments passed. Eva pretended not to hear David's words, and instead took a step forward to begin scanning for memories. But David grabbed her arm, swinging her back. "Listen to me." He had lowered his voice, as if the two children could hear them. Instinct, really, but they both knew of their invisibility. "You're leaving."

Eva froze, her muscles growing tense under his hold on her arm. She swung her head to face him, eyes locking with his with pure frustration. "What kind of person do you think you are? I am a highly experienced Doctor, with a full authority over you."

"And I'm a newly graduated student on his first job, it doesn't matter." He responded casually, as if he had just asked her to get him a cup of coffee. "Listen to me, and listen close. That happens again, we're going to end up wasting more time. The more we waste, the less we'll have time to fulfill his last wish before he dies."

Eva choked down a sob. David ignored that. "I'm pulling the plug for you. I'll continue on and get this job done while you get out of here, okay?"

"No." Eva grumbled, her face determined. "You can't send me away."

"Then I'll get out and turn your device off." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare chance losing all this progress." She defended.

"I would. Then your friend here wouldn't get his wish given." He said with crossed arms, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

Eva drew in a deep sigh, her hands clenched at her sides. "David, believe me when I say, I'm not leaving. Drag me out of here yourself, fine. But I'll fight you. I need to do this for Neil. I owe him this much. I promise not to lose my cool again like that. Fair enough for you?"

David eyed her, hesitating. Eva hoped that meant she had won. As he seemed to debate inside his mind, she noticed the two children playing off to the side. And then she smiled. "Besides, you need me."

He raised his eye at that. "Because?"

"I'm probably the only person that can help solve a few things here." She hitched her thumb at the children. "We're here because his memory was chalk-full of soccer at this age. He had been playing since he was seven; that's how we met."

* * *

David seemed to have forgotten all about their argument since then. Their next memory brought them to a dark living room, with an older man sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television screen flickering to life in the corner. Eva took a moment to study the room, her arms crossed as she wandered. She noticed the man holding an alcoholic drink in his grasp, feeling a little queasy at the thought.

"You act like you've never seen this room before." David muttered.

"I haven't." Eva said.

David whipped his head around to her, his blonde hair swishing as he drew his attention away from the items cluttering the table. "I thought you said you were best friends with the guy."

"I was." She responded, looking at a wall of photos. "He just never invited me over. Sometimes he stopped by my house, but I've never been here."

The door creaked nearby. Both doctors turned their heads to look at the boy peeking through the doorway. Neil had to be about ten years old here. He took a tentative step out, his hand still latched to the door. His other hand shoved his glasses up his nose.

The father figure on the couch turned his head, aware something was going on behind him.

"Boy, is that you?"

Neil seemed to cringe at his slurred words, his knuckles turning white against the door. "Yessir." He said aloud, trying to sound confident.

The man tiredly arose from the couch, and with one look, Neil shot out the doorway, making a bee-line for the stairwell. His father tensed, letting out a growl. "Oh no you don't, stop!"

Neil froze at the bottom of the steps.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I-I…" Neil stuttered and swallowed. "S-soccer." He admitted, as if it was the worst thing in the world he could have done. Eva stood there for a moment, lost in her own thought, trying to piece this puzzle together.

The man tromped towards him, and Neil tried to run. But his dad had seized his shoulder and yanked him off the stairwell. He fell to the floor on his back, limbs flailed out with shock. Eva gasped, taking a step forward, though she knew she couldn't do anything. David put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from taking another step.

And before her own eyes, she watched the abusive father lash out against his son. The cries that echoed the room were pain-filled and shook both the doctors. When it finally stopped, the man carried himself back to the couch and landed drunkenly, with a sigh. "Learn your lesson, kid. You know why I don't let you go to soccer." He grumbled, returning to the television show as if nothing had happened.

The only difference was the bruised child laying at the foot of the steps, crying small tears into the drops of blood splattered on the floor.

Confusion, frustration, and rage were the three main things pumping through Eva's mind as she took a step back, mentally unprepared to watch such a scene. This had literally come out of nowhere for her, and it took her a few seconds to process. But once it clicked, she wished she could shrink into the floor and wash the memory away.

"He was abused?" Eva's voice came out a mere squeak.


End file.
